


Hold The Line

by girlgoneblack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Art, Bittersweet, Cover Art Available, Explicit Sexual Content, Guilt, Kissing, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Pining, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon, Reunions, Self-cest, This can get freaky since they're traveling back in time, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlgoneblack/pseuds/girlgoneblack
Summary: Thor and the surviving Avengers travel back in time to the Battle of New York to try to save the people Thanos has killed. Thor finds his past self and his brother fighting on the roof of the Sark Tower.(With art)





	Hold The Line

**Author's Note:**

> It worked!!! I managed to put the art in the fic! Yay! You can scroll to the bottom to see it (also available on my [tumblr](https://girlgoneblack.tumblr.com/post/179908070605/thorki-threesome-will-be-followed-by-fic)).
> 
> It took me ages to write this, seriously. Anyway... This work is not beta-ed and I didn't re-read it. Also, English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for any potential mistake.
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Cheers!

   Thor finds his past self on the roof of the Stark Tower, arguing with _Loki_ over the fate of the realm he held so dear. He descends on them with a crash of thunder, lightning buzzing from his fingers as he lands on the ground beside them.

_Loki_ and… _Thor_ – a younger him, still foolish, prideful, although a bit more repentant, with long, golden locks the rays of sunshine love to play in – halt all their discussions and arguments to look at him.

   For a few seconds, none of them moves. They observe each other, _Thor_ raking his eyes all over this almost identical person that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

   Then Thor does something really rash and stupid. He surges towards _Loki_ and envelopes him in a tight embrace, cradling his neck like every time they touched, inhaling his sweat-drenched smell and pressing his lips to the dark hair falling on his brother’s shoulder.

   _Loki_ gasps audibly and starts to trash around in Thor’s iron grip, but their hug is cut short anyway when Thor is jerked away from his brother by a strong hand on his shoulder.

   “What is it you think you’re doing?” snarls his younger self, pushing him away, a safe distance from _Loki_.

   Thor staggers backwards, somewhat impressed by his past version’s strength. But then again, when it came to _Loki_ ….

   “You have nothing to fear” he says in what he hopes is a soothing voice. “I come in peace.”

   “Then state your name and where you come from” orders _Thor_.

   _Loki_ speaks for the first time at that moment. His voice is hoarse, probably from the battle, heavy and full of spite and demons, and so very different from the one that Thor heard from Loki’s mouth before he…

   “There is powerful sorcery at play.”

   His words make _Thor_ even more suspicious, and a small rumble resonates in the distance.

   “This is not what you think” quickly says Thor, cursing _Loki_ and his ever-present habit of sowing doubt in the minds of people. “I come from a different time, a few years in the future from now. A terrible war is raging in the whole universe. Not just Midgard and Asgard, not the Nine Realms… The Mad Titan, Thanos, has gathered the six Infinity Stones and then wiped out half of the universe with a single snap of his fingers.”

   He can see _Loki_ shudder at the mention of Thanos and he realizes at that moment Loki has never actually told him the whole story – about what happened when he fell that day from the Bifrost, about his encounter with Thanos and about his time spent with him.

   Thor tries to explain with the simplest of words. He can see the bewilderment rising to his younger self’s face as his story progresses, then incredulity, quickly followed by anger. _Loki_ ’s expression is mostly neutral, save for his slightly widened eyes and a raised eyebrow. It’s as if he’s assessing the situation, his thinking solely based on the possible outcomes of the looming and inevitable fight between the one he knows as _Thor_ and the other, who claims to also be his brother.

   As if given a cue, _Thor_ raises his hammer, invoking his thunder, and charges against Thor with a mighty roar.

   They battle with each other, Thor clearly having the advantage because of the many combats he’s fought in those years separating them, and being no longer restricted by Mjölnir but using all his powers to his advantage.

   _Thor_ fights bravely, but he is clearly thrown off course when he flings his hammer at the short-haired stranger and that one catches it with ease. Thor puts Mjölnir carefully besides him, on the ground, and raises his hands in sign of peace.

   “I speak the truth, I promise you” he assures. “Please, do not fight me.” He turns to _Loki_ , who has observed the scene with his lips pressed tight together until now, not saying anything. “You know me, brother. You know it’s me.”

   _Thor_ ’s head whips in _Loki_ ’s direction and they both await his sentence.

   “Of course I know it’s you” he finally rasps.

   Thor’s lips stretch in an almost painfully large smile while his past self just sneers and extends his hand, catching Mjölnir mid-flight. Thor is prepared to defend himself but _Thor_ just hangs the hammer on his belt and crosses his hands on his chest, an annoyed expression plastered on his face.

   Thor lets out a relieved sigh. He notices _Loki_ watching him through his dark lashes, and Thor wants nothing more than to tangle his hands in that slicked back hair and to cover his brother’s mouth with his own. He realizes that his younger self wants it too. They both have wanted this for centuries.

   Thor doesn’t know if the past version of his brother desires him the same way. Loki never told him, even when they finally kissed on the Grandmaster’s ship after causing Ragnarok and destroying Asgard. There were whispers and moans in the dark, and promises, and Thor’s declarations of love – but Loki kept his secrets for himself. He showed his emotions and feelings with his actions.

   He finally stepped with Thor into the light, but his mind remained hidden in the shadows.

 

* * *

 

   “So is Loki gonna be joining us or not? Should we… Should we like, wait?”

   _Thor_ casts _Rogers_ a dark glance, his mouth pressed into a thin line.

   “I wouldn’t count on it” he replies.

   “You _did_ put him in shackles” Thor points out, and although he understands, he really does, he can’t help feeling a dark pit at the bottom of his stomach at the thought that _Loki_ – his brother who would be dead within a few years, who would be imprisoned and who would suffer – is currently treated like… _That_. They don’t know him like he does. They don’t know the good he has done – will do.

   Thor feels a headache coming. This whole time-traveling is exhausting and confusing.

   “He kinda tried to take over the Earth?” _Banner_ quips in.

   “He helped us fight the Chitauri and willingly gave us his scepter” Thor calmly says.

   “Just cleaning up his mess” mutters _agent Barton_ , fiddling with the arrow he holds between his fingers.

   Thor tries to reason with them.

   “He’s a more powerful asset than you realize.”

   “Listen, buddy” _Stark_ snaps, cutting him short. “We don’t know you, alright? Hell, we barely know your wavy-haired alter ego here” he adds, motioning at Thor’s younger self, who just frowns at that. “In fact, we don’t fucking know _any_ of you” he says, eying Tony, Rogers, Natasha, Banner, Barton and Miss Danvers, “so if you don’t agree with something we say, you can just kindly fuck off now.”

   “Jesus, I forgot how insufferable you were, Tony” Natasha sighs.

   Someone shouts a loud “ _Hey!_ ” and then a loud noise erupts in the conference room as everyone starts screaming and arguing.

   Thor stays for a while but he leaves after someone sneers a loud “ _We should have just killed him if we have to argue about him, now_ ”. He navigates the large corridors, realizing he’s never really visited the old compound – the one that was still only _Tony_ ’s, not _the Avengers’_. He stops in front of a large window with a view on New York. The Midgardian city has suffered casualties, but it’s nothing compared to what happened last time – and Thor is glad that _Loki_ has at least agreed to help them.

   “Are they all still this loud and petty in the future?”

   Thor turns around to face his younger self. _Thor_ is smiling lightly, although Thor can recognize the sadness and fatigue on his own face.

   “You have seen them in there yourself” he replies. “They have hardly changed, that’s why they argue so much. But they are good and loyal friends” he assures.

   _Thor_ is quiet for a moment.

   “What happened?”

   Thor raises his eyebrows.

   “What do you mean?”

   “Before this war you talked about, before everything… What happened?” his past version asks. “You never spoke of Loki… Was my… Pardon, _our_ brother sentenced to death for his deeds on Midgard? Has he… Has he won the battle, perhaps?”

   Thor shakes his head, unable to utter a word at this point.

   “Is he still imprisoned, then?” inquires _Thor_ , frowning. “Did you never make peace with him?”

   He visibly saddens at the thought.

   Thor clasps his hand on his shoulder. It’s the first time he touches his past self and a small current passes through him. Still, he keeps his hand on _Thor_ ’s warm shoulder.

   “We did make peace, in the end. Loki fought by my side against our sister – oh, don’t ask, that’s an incredibly long story. He had his moments of weakness, he did his share of mischiefs, but in the end, he remained loyal to me. He chose family. He gave up everything for me” he whispers, feeling his throat close up as his eyes prickle. He remembers his brother giving the Tesseract as clearly as if it was happening right in front of him, the image forever burnt in the back of his mind. He remembers the panic he felt when he saw that dagger appearing in Loki’s hand, how he wanted to scream “ _Loki, no, you are going to get yourself killed, brother, don’t do it!_ ” and how his metal muzzle kept him from shouting that. And he remembers the nothingness he felt when his brother’s body crumbled to the floor, bruised and unmoving.

   He shudders and looks at _Thor_ , hoping his eyes don’t betray any of those emotions.

   “Then where is he?” asks his younger self. “Why isn’t Loki with you?”

   Thor curls his hands into fists, his blood thumping on his temples.

   “He’s gone.”

   _Thor_ looks at him like he just grew a second head.

   “What? How is he gone?”

   “He’s dead” he states curtly, and when he sees his past version opening his mouth to protest, he snaps angrily: “No, he did not fake his death, not this time. I’ve seen him do it more than once. He was killed before my eyes by Thanos. He… Choked him, and then snapped his neck. I cried over his dead body and held him in my arms, and _he_. _Is_. _Dead_.”

   Thor is left panting after finishing his little speech. He looks at _Thor_ through his lashes, waiting for his reaction.

   Thor expected a lot of things, but certainly not a _punch_.

   He staggers backwards, holding his nose, his vision swimming, but his younger self stalks towards him and garbs him by the collar, slamming him into the wall.

   “ _You let him die!?_ ” he wheezes out. “ _How could you let him die!?_ Why didn’t you stop it!? Do you have any idea…”

   “Do you think I wanted it?” snarls Thor, grabbing the man before him and shaking him. “Do you think he meant less to me than what he meant to you?”

   His words are full of a heavy undertone, of things unsaid but that they both know and understand.

   _Thor_ lets out a little sob. He sounds like a small, wounded animal, and Thor knows the only thing keeping him from howling his rage and sadness are all the people gathered a few rooms away. He wants to say something, he wants to make this better somehow, but he knows nothing he’ll ever say could possibly erase the hollowness left in him after Loki’s death – and it won’t erase _Thor_ ’s pain either.

   His past version seems to sense that he’s about to say something because he shakes his head, breathing heavily.

   “ _Don’t_ ” he grunts out. He then turns around and stalks away through the darkened corridor.

   Thor puts his hand on his mouth to keep himself screaming in frustration. His healthy eye waters, but the prosthetic one the rabbit gave him remains dry, lodged deeply in his eye socket.

   He slumps against the wall, his gaze wandering to look at the city lights.

   There’s a few beats of total silence – and that’s when he realizes he’s not alone anymore.

   Thor straightens himself and looks around. There’s no one in sight. He can however feel a looming presence in the air.

   “Come out” he calls out to the dark.

   A moment passes and then light footsteps resonate against the walls. Thor would recognize this pace anywhere.

   “Loki” he breathes out, and his brother steps out of the shadows at that moment. He is so different from how he looked when Thor found him on Asgard posing as Odin, and then on Sakaar, and also different from that short while they spent on the ship, sailing to Midgard, being _happy_. He’s thin, his cheeks are hollow, his hair deprived of any curls, perfectly slicked back. There are dark shadows around his eyes, which glow in the dark, ablaze with the same madness and desperation Thor remembers from the events in New York in his time.

   But there’s also curiosity there, and something akin to… _Fear_.

   _Loki_ approaches him slowly, his shackles rattling a bit as he moves. He stops just before his brother, and Thor can see how sickeningly _pale_ he is.

   _Loki_ has his usual smirk plastered on the face, one eyebrow slightly raised, head a bit cocked to the side, as if always assessing just how stupid the person he is talking to is.

   “This is all very confusing, I must admit” he says, his voice deep and rough, and Thor feels shivers run down his spine.

   “What is?” he asks, trying to make his tone steady and casual.

   “Well, this whole little show. You and those petty humans coming from the _future_ ” he slightly snickers at that, “your talk about the Infinity Stones, Thanos, saving the universe… Your haircut, also” he adds, eyeing Thor’s chopped hair.

   “Some kind of weird old man cut it off on Sakaar” Thor chuckles, running his fingers through his short hair.

   _Loki_ raises both his eyebrows. Thor wonders if he said too much.

   “You let some old man cut your hair?”

   “Well, not willingly, of course, it was a… Forced makeover.”

   “I bet you wept like a little girl.”

   Thor makes a face.

   “You did, didn’t you?” _Loki_ gleams, the mockery dancing in his smile. “You always prided yourself for having such gorgeous, blond locks. How _devastating_ it must have been.”

   “Are _you_ the one accusing me of being shallow, brother?” Thor asks, eyeing _Loki_ with a playful gaze.

   For a moment, Thor fears he overstepped some kind of boundary, some line he shouldn’t have crossed with _this_ version of Loki. He easily forgets this is not the same Loki who helped him fight Hela, who sacrificed everything for his brother while confessing his love and fidelity at the very end – that the _Loki_ of this time is still burdened with hatred and guilt, that he’s still spiteful and cruel and most probably loathes Thor.

   But then _Loki_ bursts out in a fit of laughter and chuckles, and Thor can’t help thinking it’s the most beautiful sound he’s heard for a long time, and that it’s the happiest he’s been since Loki’s death.

   “You make a point” admits _Loki_. “I am glad you’ve come to terms with your new hairstyle, then.”

   “Well, my hair isn’t the worst thing I’ve lost, lately” Thor says quickly.

   _Loki_ ’s face grows serious once more.

   “Ah, yes, your eye. I have noticed.” He reaches out his hand and Thor forgets for a moment how to breathe when he feels the cool touch of his brother’s fingers on the scar slashed across his face. “It’s such a pity to lose something so beautiful.”

   “It’s not the _only_ beautiful thing I’ve lost” he whispers so low, his voice so hoarse, that he’s not sure _Loki_ can hear him.

   But his brother replies, very quietly too.

   “So what you told my brother about my death is also true?”

   Thor sucks in a breath.

   “You were listening?”

   “Of course I was listening” _Loki_ replies, his expression neutral once again. “It’s what I do.”

   Thor steps away from _Loki_ , the fingers on his face burning him now. _Loki_ lets his hand drop to his side.

   “It’s true” he admits.

   He doesn’t know what else to say. He doesn’t know how to apologize to someone he’s let down, to someone whom he’s allowed to be killed, his last words to that person being “ _You really are the worst_ ” – especially if that person is his own brother.

   “It doesn’t matter” says _Loki_. “It was my fault for being stupid and helping you and caring, in the first place” he sounds genuine, the most honest he’s sounded in centuries. “What’s done is done.”

   Thor places his hands on his brother’s upper arms.

   “It’s not over, Loki” he assures him, his voice soothing. “That’s why we came back here. We’re going to change everything that happened, search for the Infinity Stones and bring everyone Thanos killed back.”

   “Everyone Thanos killed with _the snap_ ” _Loki_ corrects him, his face perfectly calm. “It won’t bring _me_ back.”

   Thor feels his healthy eye prickling again, but he forces himself to smile and chuckle weakly.

   “What are you saying, brother? How could you possibly know that?”

   _Loki_ eyes him with the same look that he made when they were still children, when Thor said something particularly retarded.

   “I am a powerful sorcerer, probably one of the greatest in the Nine Realms. I know things about the Infinity Stones you couldn’t even imagine. I actually have a _brain_ that I _use_ , Thor.”

   Thor can’t believe his ears.

   “But I’m doing this… I mean, I came all this way… I’m here, _right now_ , just so I could save _you_ , Loki” he says, his mind emptying of all thoughts and the pit in his stomach growing.

   _Loki_ makes a clicking sound with his tongue, raising his eyebrows.

   “Since when are you this selfish and egoistic? What about all those dead people that you would be saving?”

   “I don’t care” replies Thor, and he himself doesn’t entirely know what he is saying anymore. “I don’t care if you are not here.”

   _Loki_ looks at him with a pitying gaze, and it makes Thor’s blood boil. He grabs his brother’s shoulders and gives him a hard shake.

   “Loki, if this is another one of your lies, just to make me suffer…”

   “Why would I do that?” he snickers. “I have no interest in doing that, you fool. I’m merely stating the truth.”

   Thor can feel the tears coming. They swirl at the back of his healthy eye, numbing his temple, deafening his ear. He digs his fingers in his brother’s shoulders so hard that _Loki_ actually winces.

   “Does it satisfy you?” he whispers, his voice a choked rasp resonating in the silence around them. “Seeing me in this state? Making me suffer with your words?”

   _Loki_ ’s eyes burn in the dark with a poisonous green shine. He leans in, invading Thor’s space, his lips twisting into a sickening smile.

   “Satisfaction is not in my nature, brother” he hisses.

   Thor snarls at him.

   “And surrender’s not in mine.”

   Their noses are practically touching now. Thor can feel the cool breath that his brother is exhaling fanning over his lips. He can smell his crisp, fresh fragrance, practically hear his beating heart.

   It lasts a fraction of a second, but Thor notices it because he watches so attentively. _Loki_ ’s eyes flicker down to his brother’s lips – then back up, still gleaming in green.

   Something in Thor snaps. He pushes his brother into the wall, his back slamming on it with a loud thud. _Loki_ doesn’t have time to react, and Thor leans in, joining their lips in a desperate kiss.

   His brother’s mouth feels dry and cool under him – and it feels like coming home. It feels like they’re on the Grandmaster’s ship again, playing around and teasing each other in their quarters.

   And Thor could almost imagine it if he closed his eyes.

   He slips his tongue into _Loki_ ’s mouth, urging his brother to reciprocate, and his hands travel to _Loki_ ’s neck and jaw, cupping the soft flesh there and keeping his brother in place. Thor slots himself against him, sliding a leg between his brother’s thighs and rolls his hips forwards.

   _Loki_ makes a little chocking sounds and fists his shackled hands into his brother’s collar. Thor is prepared to be pushed away, to be cursed and hated. But _Loki_ turns them around, slamming Thor into the wall, and he’s there – back against Thor, his tongue licking his lower lip. His hand travels down and cups Thor’s growing erection, making him gasp and moan into his brother’s mouth.

   His head is swimming, thoughts completely evaporated from his mind. He feels his brother smirking against the kiss, and then there is a sharp, numbing, ecstatic pain when _Loki_ bites his lower lip. His fingers squeeze around his hardening cock and Thor whimpers and has to draw back because it’s just _too much_. Too much sensations for one time.

   He looks at _Loki_ from behind his lashes, his vision swirling, and his brother stares back at him with hooded eyes and a slight grin playing on his scarlet, blood-tainted lips.

   Thor bends in and licks the blood off his brother’s mouth in a lazy motion. He then leans back on the wall, his breathing ragged and his chest heaving.

   “Although” says _Loki_ with a smug little smirk, “it _does_ satisfy me to see you in this state.”

   Thor doesn’t know what to say. He just grins, still coming down from the high of it all.

   “Brother” he whispers after a few beats. “I did not… Since when did you…?”

   _Loki_ ’s hooded, burning gaze slowly searches his face. Thor feels like melting under the intensity of the stare.

   His brother doesn’t reply to his question, just sends him one of his mysterious half-smirks. There is so much hiding behind it, and Thor wants to scream at _Loki_ to keep smiling like that just for a little bit, just a few seconds longer, so he could get the chance to decipher it – but it’s gone almost as soon as it appears.

   Thor cradles his brother’s face with his palm and traces his thumb softly against _Loki_ ’s lips.

   “I loved you, brother” says Thor.

   _Loki_ doesn’t reply at this either, but Thor didn’t expect him to. Instead, his brother leans in and takes his lips one more time. Thor savors the kiss, purposely making it slow, to the point that it’s almost torturous. He leaves a trail of kisses along _Loki_ ’s sharp jaw and nibbles at his ear. His brother moans and presses himself against Thor. Their hard cocks rub against each other, and Thor lets out a whimper. He has missed _this_ – his brother, their touches, his warmth and his cleverness, his teasing and his green, green eyes.

   Thor breathes hot air into _Loki_ ’s ear, and a ripple runs through his brother’s body. Thor dips his head to run his nose along _Loki_ ’s interminable, pale neck. He sucks a spot right on top of his brother’s pulse point, slightly teasing with his teeth.

   _Loki_ throws his head back, and all Thor wants to do is to take him right there, right now.

   “What is happening here?”

   _Loki_ pushes himself away from Thor and they both look in the direction of the loud, booming voice that stops them dead in their tracks. Thor’s younger self is marching towards them, a furious expression on his face.

   Thor takes a careful step to the side, trying to school his expression and control his pulsing hard-on. _Thor_ plants himself in front of them, his murderous gaze drilling through Thor, who clears his throat and coughs a couple times.

   “What do you think you’re doing to my brother?” seethes _Thor_. “And in the middle of the _corridor_ , furthermore.”

   Thor has all the apologies and excuses he could think of in those short, few seconds, ready to spill from his mouth, but _Loki_ is, as always, quicker.

   His brother cackles, his mocking laugh resonating in the empty corridor.

   “Don’t be pathetic, Thor” he sneers. “You’re being jealous of yourself.”

   Thor feels a headache coming. His brother is making sense, but he also understands his past self. If he would see someone else get close with Loki, he doesn’t know what he would have done.

   “Why did you allow him to do it, brother?” asks _Thor_ , and his voice sounds so pained, his expression so broken and betrayed, that Thor feels sorry for him.

   For himself.

   “Oh, brother” murmurs _Loki_ , his voice just the tiniest bit derisive, but mostly soft and fond, then he takes the few steps separating him from _Thor_ , crowding his personal space, and closes the space between their mouths in a chaste kiss full of longing.

   Thor feels an odd tingle along his lip.

   _Loki_ pushes his younger self against the wall, his own body following. _Thor_ ’s hands tangle in his brother’s messy, dark locks, cocking his head to the side and exposing a patch of his neck.

   Thor licks his dry lips, hesitating only for a few beats. He slots himself against _Loki_ ’s back, his powerful arms encircling his waist, and starts kissing his brother’s pale neckline.

   _Loki_ moans a bit, his body arching against him and his hips rolling forwards, making _Thor_ whimper slightly.

   They’re soon left panting, all three of them painfully hard in the dark of the corridor. Thor feels sparks rushing through him every time his body brushes against his past self’s skin. It’s a peculiar sensation, and yet it makes him even more sensitive to every little touch.

   “This place is too public” utters _Thor_ after what seems an eternity. “Let’s go to, uh… Let’s go to my room.”

   _Loki_ follows his brother, flanked by Thor, who digs his fingers into _Loki_ ’s waist. The hard flesh keeps him grounded to earth, reminding him that _this_ – this is what he’s been missing.

   _Thor_ ’s room is soaked in a dim gleam coming from the huge window. None of them moves to turn on the light. They may come from different times, but Thor has the distinct feeling they can synchronize with each other to perfection.

   _Loki_ begins to undress. His white skin shines silver in the dark, his eyes always sparkling their venomous green. Thor stands perfectly still, staring, transfixed, as his brother sheds his clothes. He does it with his usual grace, even though his movements are somewhat restricted by his shackles.

   It’s like seeing a ghost from the past.

   The bed is big enough for the three of them. They sit on it, fingers running on naked flesh, teasing, wet tongues licking and teeth bruising milky skin. Thor finds scented oils in one of the drawers of the night table and starts easing a finger into his brother’s tight hole. He does it unbearably slowly, as it is most likely _Loki_ ’s first time in this timeline. He brushes his fingertips against his brother’s sweet spot, making him moan and shudder and come undone, just like he used to.

   _Thor_ leaves bruises and bites on _Loki_ ’s bare skin, marking it as his, whispering filthy words into his brother’s ear and pleasuring himself as _Loki_ ’s nails scratch his thighs and chest.

   Thor adds a second, then a third finger, until his brother is on the verge of begging, and his younger self finally enters _Loki_ , slowly pushing his hard cock past the tight ring of muscles.

   Thor feels sharp tingles shoot in his fingers, a wave of pleasure rippling through his body, almost making him come; and he realizes that’s what his past version must be feeling right now. _Thor_ has been waiting so long for this, and just like it happened for Thor on the Grandmaster’s ship, the sensations are overwhelming him.

   Thor combs his fingers into his younger self’s damp hair, soothing some of the tension and anticipation. _Loki_ moans, and wraps a cool hand around Thor’s hard cock, startling him a bit.

   They fall into a steady, torturous rhythm, _Thor_ slowly rolling his hips into his brother and _Loki_ massaging and pulling on Thor’s erection.

   _Thor_ comes first, his orgasm crashing on him like his thunder, and a faint rumble resonates in the night. Thor feels it in his body, doubling his own climax while he comes over _Loki_ ’s hand and torso. His spend is soon joined by his brother’s, who shudders and arches his back, throwing his head to the side.

   Thor bends down to kiss _Loki_ , just like he always did after they made love on the Grandmaster’s ship. He stops himself from whispering words of love, because they’re not his to tell; not in this place nor time.

   They lay on the bed for the rest of the night, tangled in the sheets and reminiscing stories and adventures from their childhood, laughing and arguing, until the first rays of the rising sun appear. Thor knows they have to get up soon, to go fight a war and save billions of people.

   It makes him feel only regret.

   “I love you, Loki” says _Thor_ as the moment they have to get up nears. “I always have.”

   _Loki_ turns his head towards him, and then gazes back at the ceiling.

   “But I think you knew that” murmurs _Thor_.

   His brother doesn’t reply. Of course he doesn’t.

   Thor only notices him smile his usual half-smirk.

 

* * *

 

   There are no goodbyes. There is never time for goodbyes.

   Thor doesn’t know how the future will unfold for his younger self and the past version of his brother.

   He only knows that, where he’s heading to, there will be no one to play mischiefs on him and no one to look at him with pity and disdain, no one to mock him for his stupidity and no one to rule by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just write this? Well, apparently I did ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (slowly retreating into my dark corner).
> 
> No, but seriously, it's my first time whatsoever writing any threesome stuff. I had intended this to be much, much different, but it turned out like... This. I'm not a 100% happy, but I just hope some of you will appreciate my effort, haha.


End file.
